


Full Service

by GreenArchitect



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: Eames does magician/ clown work. Arthur has hired him for his son's birthday party. What could go wrong?





	Full Service

When Arthur opened the door he expected the bubbly young woman who had performed at Ari's birthday party for her little girl, not some shabby looking muscled young man grinning at him. Well hello there, he thought.

"Um, can I help you?"

"I believe the way this particular business transaction is supposed involves me helping you, mate." Shabby licked his lips and grinned a little wider when he saw Arthur's eyes follow the movement. Shit! "Gonna let me in or am I expected to do it in the street. Mind you I have done that loads of times. Full service and all that." Sweet fuck. He was English! The raspy voice had gotten deeper but it was the change in body language that caught Arthur's attention the most. It was as if the younger man had shed all pretense and simply let his body speak for him. And it promised filthy things in the way he casually rolled his shoulders and let Arthur get his fill of his powerful looking arms and thick thighs under his tight tshirt and loose jeans. A body like that was made for filthy sex. The kind that left a week's worth of bruises. Fuck! someone had paid this man to come to his house like this. Probably Yusuf; the bastard had horrible ideas when he wanted to help. But, Arthur thought, this was definitely a best case scenario because the guy was like Arthur's own personal fantasy. He'd never had anything like this but if Yusuf already paid, well, perhaps he could indulge a little.

"Uh-"

"Daddy is that my clown?!" Little Fraklin came bounding down the stairs with a fervor that only a 5 year old could muster. Before Arthur could muster an explanation that didn't involve words that he didn’t want to explain, the boy came to a halt and eyed the man on the doorstep warily. Damnit, Franklin knew something was wrong even though he might not completely know exactly who was on the doorstep. "I thought Giggles was a girl clown."

“Ah, well, young man, Giggles is a girl clown but unfortunately she's alittle under the weather. But no worries you've got me and I've got a secret." The man leaned down and smiled conspiratorially. Franklin's eyes went wide and Arthur simply gaped. This guy was either one hell of an actor or Arthur had gotten it all terribly wrong."I can do magic." And with a flourish he produced a coin from behind Franklin's ear, who gaped right along with his father. "Eames, full service clown and magician at your service, tiny sir."

"You're the coolest clown ever!" Franklin screeched and grabbed the younger man's hand before dragging him towards the backyard.

"High praise coming from such a little tyke." He chuckled and threw Arthur a wink.”Guess I won't be performing my services on the street after all, Mr. Kline." Why did that sound so fucking suggestive?

Franklin's assessment turned out to be very right; in addition to being ridiculously sexy Eames was an incredible entertainer. Once he got into his clown garb, which still featured a tight shirt, he spent the afternoon delighting each child with different tricks and jokes. He also looked a lot younger than he did when Arthur was drooling over him on his doorstep. Great. Not only had he assumed the guy was a prostitute but he was probably no older than 18. And that was if Arthur was lucky. But it would serve him right if the kid was well underage. Good things rarely happened when you thought with your prick. 

When the party started to wind down as the inevitable sugar crash descended on the children, Arthur was surprised to find Eames helping him to clean upthe party debris.

"Oh you don't have to do that. You've done so much already. I mean you were actually better than Giggles and I thought she was impressive. Have a seat, you're probably exhausted." Eames grinned at the praise and shook his head. 

"Nah I don't mind. I'm not much use to a room full of passed out kiddies. And you're probably just as tired. Plus, you still have me for another hour. Got to make sure you get your money's worth and all." And there was that wink that made Arthur blush like he was a teen again. 

"Well thank you, Eames." 

Once the worst of the mess was cleaned up they ended up back in the kitchen sipping bottles of water. 

"So are you a student at one of the colleges downtown?" Arthur's curiosity was killing him and he couldn't figure out any other way that would be less weird.  
Eames grinned and caged Arthur in against the counter.

"Trying to see if I'm legal Mr. Klein?" Arthur stood up straight and looked into the unflinching bright eyes, something he felt proud of himself for. 

"Well-," Arthur cleared his throat before continuing with what would have been a weak lie even to his own ears. But then thought better of it" Yes." Honesty is the best policy

Eames chuckled and looked up through his lashes, almost innocently. "Well then, since we're being upfront, I'm more than old enough." Before he could respond, however, Eames had closed the gap between their bodies with a low chuckle. pressed into him.   
“H-how old then?” Arthur stammered, still worried that Eames look far too young. 

“25. Can I kiss you now?”

“God yes.”

“Daddy! Lillian just threw up on the couch!” The chorus of sleepy groans stopped the two men just before their lips met. 

“I should probably get that.”

“I’ll get the paper towels while you get some cleaning.”

“You really are into this full service thing.”

“You have no idea. But you will."


End file.
